It Came from the Internet
by Miyano Ran
Summary: The CENTER called up Martin, Diana and Java for a new mission. A girl got sucked inside the computer while she was online! They have to find what's behind her 'sudden disappearance' But, Diana's sick! How will this mission end? Will the girl be saved?


Disclaimer: I definitely DO NOT own Martin Mystery. Stephanie Berry owns Martin Mystery.

**It Came From the Internet**

A/N: Hi! My name is Miyano Ran! I have three other fics in Detective Conan in the Anime/ Manga Category. This fic is very childish compared to my other serious fics. That's because I wrote this story when I was still ten years old. And, at that time, I still didn't know about this site so I didn't submit. And, besides, I just got my e- mail now. So, who can blame me? I was still a kid so I still don't know how to write properly. I am submitting this as it is. I don't care if it has bad grammar or bad story plots coz I did this when I was only ten!!! I don't want to edit this anymore! I want to know what people think of my story that I wrote when I was ten. If you have a good review, I'd be flattered because this is written by a ten year old (me) but, if you didn't like this, I understand, because, I myself now find it lacking of words and not so nice story plot. But, anyway, I'm posting it. I hope you take the time to read this fic (written by a ten year old) Hehe! Please read, review and enjoy:)

Fiction Rating: K

Status: Complete

Genre: Mystery/ General

One Shot

At Lima, Peru a young fourteen year old teenage girl hacks into the internet and hacks into the paranormal website and while that, the computer showed ancient writings at the screen its like some sort of question, saying or an opinion. She did not understand it because it was some kind of Egyptian language. So she just had to choose between yes or no. She thought it would be so cool, she thought it was like a code. She thought it was like a chat mate or a secret club, just like that. She thought what's the worst thing that could happen? And besides she was curios. So she pressed yes and she disappeared.

Meanwhile at Torrington High, Martin and Java were just playing video games until the centre calls, so they went to Diana's room to call her. But when they reached inside, Diana was lying down in bed.

Martin says: wake up "DI"!

Diana says: leave me alone, I don't feel so good!!!!!!

Martin and Java asked: what's wrong, do you have a nightmare the centre is waiting hurry up!

Diana says: not that kind of not feeling good, I mean, I am sick!!!!! I ate a lot of chocolates yesterday and I forgot that I was allergic to it and plus I had a little knee accident!!!!!! Not to mention a severe headache and painful stomach, maybe you just have to tell mom that I am sick and I should skip this mission!!!!!!

And in a big surprise, Billy popped out from Diana's closet and said, hey gang!!!!!! Then Diana screamed and covered herself with a blanket!!!!!! Martin and Java were horrified!!!!!!

Martin: Billy you have to stop scaring us like that and I think I know why you are here, you are wondering what is taking us so long, well it is just because miss illness is pretending to be sick so that she can just lie around in bed, now, get up "DI"!!!!!!

Billy: um actually Diana is not fooling around, MOM has a secret surveillance cam on all of you guys so that she could make sure you are healthy and when MOM realized that you guys were taking so long, she looked at the spy cam and saw Diana ill, so we know about it.

Martin: oh no!!!!!! How can we do our mission without Diana, what is her illness, what now??????????

Billy: Diana is right, you have got to go on the mission without Diana, you and java would be fine! And Diana just had a little accident on the stairs and her knee is sort of broken and she just had a little food poisoning but she'll be fine! Martin: but who will take care of her?

Billy: don't worry, we are going to supervise her using the spy cam, if she needs help, we are going to help her, so ready, lets go to MOM!

After MOM told them about the incident (a teenage girl was using the internet and she just vanished.) she sent them to Lima, Peru.

They visited the best friend of the girl (who was with her in that incident) and asked something that seem weird.

The girl (Raffaela) said: well when she was hacked onto the internet, I was reading a book, actually that was a sleepover in her house, ya know, like the slumber party. So anyways, she was like sucked into the internet and I saw her inside the computer for like ten seconds, she was saying something about your doom and a monster, she was totally screaming for help!!

Martin: mind if we looked around? Yeah, sure!!!! (weeping) . Martin saw some gue and he thought it might be a "virus monster sucking human from the internet "gue. And he reminisced that this is about the time when Diana says his thoughts are pathetic and weird and this is the time where she should be spanking him right now. (I sort of kinda miss "DI".)

So he got the slime scan from the u watch to send the slime for analysis. After that the slime scan said that it was actually an electronic gue that is 300,000 years ago, even before Java's time that can be only found in Egypt. So they went there to investigate. He got the alpha goggles to find any weird or suspicious things around. Then he saw a cave and he went in there. He saw carvings and paintings on the walls and he saw an Egyptian saying, but he can't read it so he used the new word scan for analysis.

The message: I king Tutankamen, doesn't want to live in this ancient world I would like modern things from maybe, the twenty first century. So, I cast this powerful spell from lord rajah and in the exact 21st century, I will arise by the latest thing there is, so then, I will kidnap all the children in this century starting with Akimantut's great great great great great great great great grand daughter.

So Martin used the legend ex and type in Akimantut. It turns out that Akimantut was a great soldier of king Tut but he liked to steal his wife from him which is why he wanted revenge.

So it also means that the teenage girl was the etc... daughter of Akimantut and the only way to stop it is to say: I am sorry your old master, I beg thee when the time is over, thirteen times by any of the relative and destroy all of their ancestors' tombs and the spell is broken.

So they did it after that, he went back to Torrington and Diana saw him and she asked: did you miss me, in a tempting sound to answer yes but Martin said no way in fact I am finally glad that nobody is bothering me, I didn't miss you at all, really. Meanwhile at Torrington, he was wondering how come for the first time MOM didn't congratulate him in a job well done.

He suddenly remembered the sick Diana and went to her room and suddenly...

SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!

MOM and Billy were there and Diana too, but she didn't look sick at all!!!!!!! They all shouted SURPRISE!!!!!!! Diana hugged him and he said wow this is a first! It turns out Diana wasn't really sick, Martin was just put to the test, but the monster is really real. It is because every agent who turns 17 which Martin already is, takes a surprise test that they can go on a mission alone ( java not counted ) and if they did it, they get the ultra u watch.

So Diana, MOM and Billy were happy for him. And then Diana askes him again, did you miss me and he says no way sis, oh yeah, Diana says, I saw and heard everything you did and said, ha!

Martin Says: HMMMP GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And everybody laughs.

NOTE: In the episode of THE LOST TRIBE, martin wishes for an ultra u watch and Diana says he can only get it if he has already done complete, full service of the centre and this time he gets it.

But even though that was a test, the monster was still real. They just didn't let Diana tag along.

**End**

A/N: So, what's your comment about a story written by a ten year old? Please put all your comments at the review. Don't forget to review!!! NO FLAMES, too. Hugs to those with kind reviews, WITHOUT FLAMES. Bye:)


End file.
